


Wishing you were at my door

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Jack and Blink meet up, and watch the world go by for a bit before they go back to Blink's place





	Wishing you were at my door

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a rp 
> 
> Title from Enchanted by Taylor Swift

Jack turned his phone over in his hands, frowning down at it. He wanted to call Davey, he thought. He opened up his contacts, his fingers hovering over the call button. He changed his mind, turning his phone back off. 

“Dammit,” he muttered to himself. He sank down to sit on the curb, his feet stretched out onto the street in front of him. He didn’t know where to go. He’d stayed at Davey’s too many times that week already. The last thing he wanted was for him to get suspicious. 

He could stay in the streets. He knew enough places where he would be safe. No one would come looking for him, and even if they did they wouldn’t find him. 

His phone buzzed, startling him out of his musing. Blink’s face stared back at him, a blurry photo that Jack had taken while he was off guard. Jack picked up quickly, confused considering Blink never called him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked right away. 

“What, no hello, Kelly?” Blink said quickly, a little snippy. 

Jack waited, giving Blink a chance to explain himself. 

He finally spoke again, sounding defeated. “Can you come over?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jack said, already standing. “Why, what is it?”

Blink sighed. “I’m home alone and I just-“ he stopped for a moment. “I don’t really feel like being alone right now.”

Jack nodded even though Blink couldn’t see him. “I understand. Are you home right now?”

“No, I’m about to get on the subway actually.”

“Which line? I’ll meet you,” Jack didn’t want to go all the way to Blink’s house alone. 

“The Q is the fastest. It depends on where you are though.”

Jack sighed with relief. “I’m actually right across the street from a Q stop. 34th street if you want to meet me here.”

“That’s good, yeah. Thank you, Jack. I’ll see you in a little bit,” Blink sounded relieved. 

Jack hung up, putting his phone in his pocket and exchanging it for his metro card. He crossed the street quickly, taking the stairs down into the subway. He sank onto a bench at the platform, staying away from the rest of the people there until he saw Blink. 

His phone buzzed with a text message. “Next stop, I’m in the second to last train car if you want to just hop on.”

Jack walked down the platform so he could, standing maybe a bit too close to the edge of the platform than he should. The subway pulled in and Jack got on, spotting Blink right away. He sat down next to him, exhaling softly. 

“Hey, Jack,” Blink said quietly. 

“Hey, Blink,” Jack said at the same level. 

“7 stops,” Blink told him. 

Jack nodded. They didn’t speak the rest of the way, just watched the city pass by. Jack followed Blink off the subway the moment they stopped, sticking close to his side so not to lose him. 

“Thank you for coming,” Blink said. “Do you need to call anyone and tell them you’ll be at my place?”

Jack shook his head. “It’s fine I don’t need to. Thank you for checking, though.”

Blink nodded. “Yeah. I just didn’t know how else to break the silence.”

“It’s okay,” Jack said. He looked down at his feet, working up his courage. He felt very vulnerable with Blink. “Can I hold your hand? Just until we get to your place.”

“Uh,” Blink started. 

“Sorry, I don’t have to it’s okay,” Jack said quickly. 

“No, no, it’s okay,” Blink assured him. “If you want to then I definitely am not opposed to the idea.”

Jack took his hand gently, swinging their hands between them as they walked. 

“Why aren’t you at home?” Blink asked Jack. 

Jack held tighter to his hand, scared for a moment. “I’m not going back there. Not right now.”

“What do you mean?” Blink asked, confused. 

“I left. I don’t want to go back,” Jack said firmly. 

Blink stopped, his hold on Jack forcing him to stop too. “Jack, where have you been staying?” 

Jack shrugged. “Davey’s, sometimes Spot’s. Mostly on the streets I guess.”

“No, you can’t do that anymore.”

“I’m not going back Blink-“ Jack started, panic coloring his voice. 

“Stay with me,” Blink interrupted. “If you don’t have somewhere else. Please, my house is always empty anyways. I would like company some time.”

“Thank you,” Jack managed, his voice escaping him. 

Blink resumed walking, pulling Jack gently down the road to his house. 

“Blink?” Jack asked.

“Yeah?”

“How much further to your house?”

“Why, are you okay?” Blink looked at him like he could see what was wrong. 

“I’m okay. I just really want to kiss you right now.”

Blink was quiet for a beat. “Like two blocks, do you think you can make it that far?”

Jack grinned a little. “I can try, but I mean. Those alley walls look pretty tempting right now,” he joked. 

“I mean, I won’t complain much if you do,” Blink said calmly. 

Jack considered for a moment. “Let’s see if I can make it another block.”

“Alright, your choice.”

Jack kept walking in silence, relieved when they finally reached his house. It was big and empty looking, lonely even in the city. 

“What do you want to do now?” Jack asked. “It’s late, do you want to sleep?”

Blink opened the door and pulled Jack inside, making sure it locked behind him. “We can make out for a while, if you want.”

“Yeah!” Jack said a little too fast. He shook his head a little. “I’m okay with that if you’d like to. It would be nice.”

“Sweet,” Blink said. He pushed Jack lightly against the closed door, his lips finding Jack’s in the near darkness of the foyer. Jack laid his hands on his hips, holding a little too tightly while he kissed Blink. He felt the anxiety that had been slowly eating at him the entire night dissipate, his focus almost entirely on Blink. The kiss was chaste, but not bad. 

Blink broke away for a moment, his hand firmly against Jack’s stomach. “Come here.”

He lead Jack into the next room, a living room with plush furniture scattered about. Blink let Jack sit down on the couch then went to turn a light or two on. 

He came back and stopped in front of Jack, regarding him with a grin. “Hey, Jack.”

“Hey, Blink.”

“That’s a nice lap you’ve got there,” he said, teasing a little. 

“I know,” Jack said simply.

“Care if I straddle it and kiss the fuck out of you?” 

Jack smiled. “Go for it.”

Blink slid smoothly into his lap, kissing Jack harder than before. He bit gently at his bottom lip, his hands latched in Jack’s hair. Jack didn’t mind the increase in intensity at all, just kissed Blink back just as hard. Blink tugged at his hair, grinning against Jack’s lips when he gasped. 

“You into that?” He teased. 

“Hush,” Jack said. Blink leaned back in for a kiss but Jack ducked his head, his lips brushing Blink’s neck. Blink made a startled and pleased noise, his hips moving on Jack’s lap.

“Fuck, some warning please,” he said, his hands holding tightly to Jack’s shoulders. Jack thought maybe his fingers would leave bruises. He nipped at Blink’s neck, gauging his reactions by the gasps that he was clearly trying to hold back. 

“Can I?” Jack asked, looking at Blink. 

“If you’re asking if you can mark my neck up be my guest,” Blink said quickly. 

Jack nodded, his attention back on Blink’s neck. He settled on the place where his neck met his shoulder, kissing it once before he bit down. Blink jerked a little, responsive and active. Jack made sure the mark would be dark, biting and sucking till Blink was tugging at his hair for him to let up. Jack kissed the now bruised skin, moving further down to Blink’s collarbone. He repeated the same process, occasionally distracted by Blink’s hand in his hair. 

“Jack,” Blink said, his voice a little breathy. 

“What?” Jack said, his lips against Blink’s neck where he was slowly trailing kisses. 

“You can put your hands on my ass, you know?” 

Jack grinned a little. “I can put my hands where, Blink?”

“My ass, Jack.”

“If you say so.” 

Jack dragged his hands down Blink’s spine before settling them on Blink’s ass. Blink rocked his hips a little, laughing at the way it made Jack gasp. 

Jack pushed at the hem of Blink’s shirt, letting him pull back to yank it off. Jack ran his hands over the now exposed skin. Blink was warm and sturdy and Jack liked touching him. 

“What do you want to do?” Jack asked Blink.

“Kiss you,” Blink said, already pulling him in. Jack kissed him hard, his hands moving to hold tightly to his thighs. Blink kept moving his hips, grinding against Jack enough to get a reaction out of him. Jack moaned a little into the kiss, flattening his palms on Blink’s thighs. 

“Blink?” He asked. 

“Yeah?” Blink said, his hips stilling. 

“Can I jerk you off?” Jack asked quite bluntly. 

Blink groaned. “That would be good, yeah, if you want.” 

Jack grinned. “Sweet. How do you want to do this? Do you have any lube?”

“Uh,” Blink considered their position for a minute. “I need my jeans off. I have a packet in my pocket I think.”

Jack didn’t make a comment about Blink’s readiness. Blink stood for a second, retrieving the packet of lube and quickly shimmying out of his jeans before resettling on Jack’s lap in just his boxers. He kissed Jack once, harsh and fast like he needed reassurance. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Jack said. 

“No, no I want to,” Blink said. “I’m a little nervous but I want to.”

“It’s okay,” Jack said, kissing him lightly. “I’ll take care of you.”

Blink nodded, a blush coloring his cheeks as he looked at Jack. “I know you will.”

Jack kissed him one more time before breaking away, trailing his lips down Blink’s neck again. He held onto his hips, a gentle reminder that he could move all he wanted. Blink did, grinding against Jack as Jack nipped and sucked at his neck, leaving faint marks, just enough for Blink to feel it. 

Jack moved one hand down to palm at Blink’s dick, letting him move against Jack’s hand a little bit. Blink moaned a little, the noise spurring Jack on to keep going.   
He kissed down Blink’s chest, mouthing at one of his nipples for a moment before he pulled back. 

“Still want to do this?” He asked. 

“Please, Jack,” Blink said, his ears red. “I want you to.”

Jack grinned. He ran his fingers along the waistband of Blink’s boxers, teasing for a moment. Blink thrust his hips up just a little, clearly impatient. Jack took his cue, pushing Blink’s boxers down enough to expose his cock. It wasn’t anything Jack ever expected to see, but he wasn’t opposed to it. Blink was hard already, probably from his incessantly moving hips if Jack were to guess. 

“Lube?” Jack asked. 

Blink handed him the packet, watching as Jack squeezed some onto his hand. 

“It’s gonna be cold,” Jack warned. 

Blink nodded. “It’s okay. Just touch me, please.”

Jack took a tiny breath before wrapping his hand around Blink’s cock. 

Blink made a soft noise, leaning down a little to kiss Jack. “It’s good you can keep going.”

Jack nodded. He moved his hand up and down tentatively, a little bit unsure. Blink was responsive anyways, moaning as Jack touched him. Part of Jack knew it wasn’t that good but the other part of him was happy that Blink was reacting so much. 

Jack ran his thumb over the slit once, pleased at the ragged moan it drew from Blink. Jack went back to jerking him off slowly, building his confidence as he went.   
He kissed Blink carefully, trying to stay focused. Blink sucked at his bottom lip, his teeth dragging against it. Jack moaned quietly, enjoying the feeling. 

He didn’t know how long they sat there, Jack methodically working Blink’s dick while they kissed. He knew that Blink’s hips started moving to meet his hand and that his moans got nicer and nicer to listen to. 

“I think I’m close,” Blink said, his voice a tiny bit hoarse in a way that Jack liked. 

Jack sped up his ministrations, kissing Blink’s neck. “Do you want to come for me?” He asked, feeling cocky now. 

Blink nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Jack couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at Blink’s response. He kissed his lips once more, barely a kiss as Blink gasped and moaned as he drew closer. 

Blink grabbed Jack’s wrist. “Don’t stop,” he said. 

Jack didn’t, not letting up as Blink came. He grimaced a little as come splattered his shirt but kissed Blink through his orgasm. 

Blink shuddered in his lap, his hands digging into Jack’s hips and he moaned and writhed. 

“Too much,” he said, tugging Jack’s hand away. 

“Sorry,” Jack said softly, kissing Blink. “You good?”

Blink nodded, tucking himself back into his boxers. “That was good. Do you want anything?”

Jack wiped his hand on his shirt, accepting it was gonna be messy. “It’s fine, you don’t have to.”

“What if I want to?” Blink asked. 

Jack didn’t have a good response to that. “What do you want to do?”

“Blow you,” Blink said bluntly. 

“Huh,” Jack said, shocked at Blink’s response. 

“If you wouldn’t mind I want to suck your dick,” Blink clarified.

Jack nodded. “No, yeah, that’s fine. You can.” He was still lost for words. 

“Thanks for the enthusiasm, Jack,” Blink teased. 

He climbed off Jack’s lap, regarding him where he sat on the couch. 

“Let’s get you undressed,” he said. 

Jack stayed very still for Blink. Blink reached for the hem of his shirt first. Jack helped him pull it off, avoiding the come that was drying on it. Blink set it next to them on the couch like he was worried Jack might lose it. He moved to Jack’s jeans first, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly. He pushed them down slowly, teasing Jack a little bit. He finally moved to his boxers, setting them in the floor with Jack’s jeans. 

Jack felt a little exposed, naked on Blink’s couch with Blink looking at him. 

“You’re hot,” Blink said. 

Jack smiled a little. “Thanks.”

“I’m gonna blow you now,” Blink said like it wasn’t obvious. 

Jack nodded. Blink sank gently to his knees, putting himself level with Jack’s dick. He put one hand on Jack’s hip, holding it down as he took Jack into his mouth. Jack reminded himself not to thrust his hips but his focus was now entirely on the wet heat of Blink’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Blink,” He managed. He ran his hands through Blink’s hair, pulling a little bit. 

Blink moaned, the feeling making Jack’s hips jump. 

Blink pulled back for a moment. “Careful,” he reminded Jack.

“Sorry,” Jack said. 

Blink kissed his hip before swallowing him whole, his nose touching Jack’s stomach. Jack moaned, scrambling for a hold on Blink’s hair as he pulled off a little, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue in ways that was making Jack writhe and moan. 

Again Jack lost track of time, distracted entirely by Blink. He felt himself getting closer, heat pooling in his stomach. 

“Blink,” he warned, shaking a little bit to hold back. “I’m gonna come.”

Blink pulled off, his hand moving on Jack’s dick as he pushed him over the edge. 

Jack bit down hard on his lip to keep from being too loud, moans and near sobs still escaping. Blink ran his palms over Jack’s thighs until they stopped quivering.   
He used Jack’s shirt to wipe away the come, frowning as he put it down. 

“I’ll grab you a new shirt,” he promised. 

“Forget that, kiss me,” Jack said. 

Blink stood so he could kiss Jack, his hands running up and down Jack’s sides.

“Are you tired?” Blink asked him. 

Jack nodded. “Should I sleep here?”

Blink shook his head quickly. “No, no. You’re gonna sleep with me, if that’s okay.”

Jack nodded. “That’s good. Where’s your room?” 

“I’ll show you, come on.”

Jack grabbed his clothes quickly, pulling his boxers on and following Blink up the stairs and down a hall to his room. Blink flicked the light on, already rummaging through a drawer. He tossed a shirt to Jack, taking his soiled one from him and putting it in a hamper. 

“I’ll clean that for you later.”

“Thank you,” Jack said. 

Blink took his hand and lead him to the bed, pushing him down against it. He straddled Jack, kissing him slowly, his hands keeping Jack’s pinned against the side.

“How do you want to sleep?” He asked. 

“I’m sort of a big cuddler,” Jack admitted. 

“That’s okay, I like that,” Blink said, rolling off of Jack. He tucked them both in under his blankets, wrapping an arm around Jack’s waist. “This good?” 

Jack nodded. “I’ll probably get closer once I’m asleep.”

Blink kissed his jaw softly. “That’s okay. Just rest now.”

Jack nodded. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me trying to finish and post all my newsies fics


End file.
